Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/04
30. April 2013 *Osnabrück: Elefanten ziehen um - 30.04.2013. *Video: Asian elephant calf gets her first bath at St. Louis Zoo - 30.04.2013. *Burma - the elephant in the room - 30.04.2013. *20 elephant poaching suspects arrested in Cameroon with weapons, chainsaws - 30.04.2013. *Fight against elephant poaching in Central Africa - 30.04.2013. *Got anything interesting for me to eat? Thieving elephant who targets tourists for their lunches - 30.04.2013. 29. April 2013 *About the Elephant Orphanage Project - 29.04.2013. *Name the St. Louis Zoo's new baby elephant - 29.04.2013. 28. April 2013 *Als in Düsseldorf Elefanten lebten... - 28.04.2013. *An Elephant Named Tim - 28.04.2013. *Mozambique's elephant population faces annihilation - 28.04.2013. *African elephants pluck at Japan’s heartstrings - 28.04.2013. *Toledo Zoo helps Louie the elephant celebrate his 10th birthday - 28.04.2013. 27. April 2013 *42-Year-Old Elephant Gives Birth At St. Louis Zoo - 27.04.2013. *St. Louis, Missouri Zoo Welcomes New Baby Elephant - 27.04.2013. *Baby elephant orphaned by sick trade in ivory - 27.04.2013. *C.Africa elephant population down 62% in 10 years - 27.04.2013. 26. April 2013 *BREC Zoo reveals cause of elephant's death - 26.04.2013. *PHOTOS: Elephant calf takes a tumble at Vienna zoo - 26.04.2013. *Odisha to formulate a new policy to avoid elephant deaths - 26.04.2013. *Einzigartige Elefanten-Oase in Gefahr Weltnaturerbe Dzanga-Sangha bedroht durch Putsch - 26.04.2013. *Elephant poaching on rise in chaos-hit Central African Republic - 26.04.2013. *Hazaribag villagers leave homes to escape elephant rampage - 26.04.2013. *Bull dies in fight at Sattahip elephant camp - 26.04.2013. 25. April 2013 *PETA files complaint over circus elephant set to perform in Butte - 25.04.2013. *Baby elephant hugs keeper: Tender scene between calf and keeper caught on camera - 25.04.2013. *Elephant poaching rises in C. African Republic - 25.04.2013. *Mozambique’s elephants under threat - 25.04.2013. *Baby Elephant Wants to Cuddle (Video) - 25.04.2013. *Elephant attacks worry poll officials in Karnataka - 25.04.2013. *Animal rights group files complaint over circus elephant 'abscess' - 25.04.2013. *Northwood man guilty of mislabeling elephant ivory - 25.04.2013. 24. April 2013 *Elephants Communicate in Sophisticated Sign Language, Researchers Say - 24.04.2013. 23. April 2013 *Trauer im Safaripark: Elefanten-Dame "Baby" ist tot - 23.04.2013. *Elephant Poachers Plague Mozambique - 23.04.2013. *Thailand: White elephant hunt, 5 million baht reward - 23.04.2013. *Captive Elephant Management: Interview with Knoxville Zoo’s Curator of Elephants - 23.04.2013. *Lucky to remain lone elephant at S.A. Zoo - 23.04.2013. 22. April 2013 *Artenschutz: "Die Mammuts töten Elefanten!" - 22.04.2013. *Asian Elephants Frolicking in Camera Trap Video - 22.04.2013. *‘Elephant Apology’ Tracks Abuse; Risk in Retirement: TV - 22.04.2013. 21. April 2013 *Notices to temple, forest dept for not freeing elephant - 21.04.2013. *Trafficking gang 'killed elephants' - 21.04.2013. *WOODY: Drive-by hooligans pick elephant-sized target - 21.04.2013. 20. April 2013 *Mother rescues baby elephant stuck in mud pool - 20.04.2013. *NY Students Help Research Into How Elephants Respond To Verbal, Visual Cues - 20.04.2013. *How elephants see the world - 20.04.2013. 19. April 2013 *Vietnam’s elephants succumb to overwork, poaching - 19.04.2013. *Der neue Elefanten-Bulle fühlt sich in Kronberg richtig wohl: So lebt Tamo (5) im Opel-Zoo - 19.04.2013. *Princess Royal opens new elephant habitat in Stirlingshire - 19.04.2013. *Elderly elephant stabbed to death by younger bull in musth, in Pattaya - 19.04.2013. *Elephant handler killed - 19.04.2013. *Suni the baby elephant who was nearly hacked to death by ivory poachers walks again thanks to special boot - 19.04.2013. *Elephants being killed on Indian Railway tracks - 19.04.2013. *Rangers risk their lives to save African forest elephant - 19.04.2013. *Elephant dodges Pooram ban - 19.04.2013. *Borneo pygmy elephant death tests lay blame on unidentified toxin - 19.04.2013. *Kota Kinabalu: Orphaned elephant calf ‘Joe’ is healthy and well - 19.04.2013. 18. April 2013 *"Gajendra": Der neue Chef der Elefanten bei Hagebeck - 18.04.2013. *Tierschützer wollen Knie die Elefanten verbieten - 18.04.2013. *Franklin Zoo: Elephant death: Keeper failed to follow safety guidelines - 18.04.2013. *Raigarh: Elephant electrocuted in a farm - 18.04.2013. *Chon Buri: Old elephant killed in fight over female - 18.04.2013. *Lily Tomlin Speaks Out for Elephants - 18.04.2013. *Nairobi: Unlikely survival of baby elephant orphaned by ivory poachers - 18.04.2013. 17. April 2013 *Strafanzeige erstattet: PETA übt heftige Kritik an der erneuten “Stresstournee” - 17.04.2013. *Bulle Gajendra kommt nach Hamburg: Hier transportieren sie unseren Elefanten ab - 17.04.2013. *Safari in Südafrika: Elefanten-Herde jagt Daum-Familie - 17.04.2013. *Kenya: Elephant Herds Destroy Farms - 17.04.2013. 15. April 2013 *Attacke im Nationalpark: Dieses Auto nervte einen Elefanten – Totalschaden! - 15.04.2013. 14. April 2013 *Endangered Sumatran elephant born in captivity - 14.04.2013. *Elephant carcass found in STR - 14.04.2013. *In a first, only one elephant used in Gangaur procession - 14.04.2013. 13. April 2013 *Tupelo: Wounded circus elephant recovers as reward grows - 13.04.2013. *Weit gereiste Riesenknochen - 13.04.2013. *Gorongosa-Nationalpark in Mosambik: Der Gärtner von Eden - 13.04.2013. *Circus Krone: Faszination Zirkus lebt - 13.04.2013. *Elephant shot in Mississippi returns to Missouri - 13.04.2013. *Tiger kills another elephant in fortnight - 13.04.2013. *Yusuf Islam speaks up for elephants - 13.04.2013. 12. April 2013 *Howlett's and Port Lympne: Wildlife park elephant deaths: more details - 12.04.2013. *Big reward for info on elephant deaths - 12.04.2013. *Portland's most honored elephant, Packy, is turning 51 - 12.04.2013. *Malaysia: Marauding elephant caught - 12.04.2013. *Elephant kills 2 farmers, injures 2 in Andhra Pradesh - 12.04.2013. *Thai New Year kicks off with an elephant water fight - Video. - 12.04.2013. 11. April 2013 *Tier-Drama in Indien: Elefanten-Baby stürzt in Brunnen - 11.04.2013. *Drive-by-shooting auf Elefant in USA - 11.04.2013. *Indian officials fortify elephant-vulnerable polling stations - 11.04.2013. *Thailand: Dead elephant a female, report indicates - 11.04.2013. 10. April 2013 *Zoo Basel: Mehr als doppelt so viel Platz für afrikanische Elefanten - 10.04.2013. 9. April 2013 *Zoo Corny soll endlich trächtig sein: Gute Hoffnung bei den Elefanten im Zoo - 09.04.2013. 6. April 2013 *Elephant Poachers Will Face More Rangers, Tougher Sentences In Kenya - 06.04.2013. *Woman dies in elephant attack - 06.04.2013. *Mehr Platz für die "Jungbullen-WG" - 06.04.2013. *Endangered Vietnam elephant ‘skinned, disemboweled' - 06.04.2013. 5. April 2013 *Prager Zoo eröffnet neues Elefantenareal - 05.04.2013. *Backyard Travel Releases New Laos Tour: Elephant Camp Experience Laos - 05.04.2013. *Südafrika: Antibaby-Programm für Elefanten - 05.04.2013. *Tierpark: Was macht Berlins Elefanten so aggressiv? - 05.04.2013. *Dead elephant found in Vietnam - 05.04.2013. *Zoo's efforts help elephants survive and thrive - 05.04.2013. 4. April 2013 *Young Elephant ‘Samson’ Recovering from Virus at Maryland Zoo - 04.04.2013. 3. April 2013 *Prinzessin sichert Elefanten Asyl in Monaco zu - 03.04.2013. *Rishikesh: Teenager trampled to death by elephant - 03.04.2013. *Elephant calf electrocuted in Nilgiris - 03.04.2013. *The heart-stopping moment a protective elephant charges at a pack of hyenas to protect its injured calf - 03.04.2013. 2. April 2013 *Stoßzahn-Dieb in Paris hatte offenbar zwei Komplizen - 02.04.2013. *Elephant electrocuted in farm - 02.04.2013. *Poachers Have Killed 62 Percent of Forest Elephants in the Past Decade - 02.04.2013.